Ash's Azure Angel
by Gecko Jay
Summary: Just a little one shot about Ash recalling a dream of his. Focused more on descriptive writing, with no plot whatsoever. Lots of mushy romance though. Warning: People with cheesiness conditions are recommended not to read this little over an hour project of mine. This also applies to people without cheesiness conditions. It's very mushy. R&R folks!


**Hello again, fanfictioners. 3**

**Well, I don't really expect much of this little piece of work. XD I thought I'd do something unique to fanfiction, unlike the usual story-ish fanfics and songfics I usually read (most of which are awesome, by the way. And I'm not even kissing someone's ass. _) was going through some of my old high school videos and I came across one in which one of my pals secretly recorded a video of me asking someone out, like way back when I was 13-ish. (Yeah, she and her camcorder were sufficiently tortured by me for doing that, by the way.) Just thought I'd modify that speech a bit and dish out something original on here. This is a fanfiction about how Ash describes Dawn when he FINALLY manages to hit puberty. -_- Warning: It's inspired from something I said when I was 13, so it gets REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL LLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY cheesy. And I do mean REALLY. _**

The sky was unusually overcast today…I was lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling with my arms behind my head, my forehead creasing into a deep frown.

I had a lot to think about, and yet I couldn't decide where to start…I glanced at Pikachu, calmly snoring beside me. Seeing that adorable face and those droopy little ears, most people would think that he was having a really nice dream full of apples and peaches and ketchups and Barney the dinosaurs. I knew better.

Pikachu was a tough Pokemon, able to withstand even the fiercest of battles in the most serious of situations. And it wasn't just because I was his trainer. Everything seemed to come naturally to him. Gee, his Pokemommy must be feeling proud of him right about now. No doubt he was having the dream of battling Cynthia the champion, like I usually do. Thinking about that made me recall my last dream…

It was a weird dream to say the least… I hardly remember most of the dreams at all and even if I do manage to remember them, they're usually all fuzzy like they were recorded by Ben Stiller's crappy movie cameras. But this one was clear. And WAY different from my usual battling ones.

I closed my eyes and replayed the dream in my head.

I was on the beachside, staring at the sun sinking into the shimmering horizon. For once, Pikachu wasn't by my side in my dream, and I didn't even have any of my Pokeballs. As I stood there, Dawn started walking towards me, although she did look different from when I saw her a year ago. Yes…different indeed.

Dawn stopped before me and looked at the glowing sunset, smiling as she did.

"It's beautiful."

"It is." I said, though I wasn't looking at the sunset. I was looking at the top coordinater before me…

Her midnight blue hair weren't bound to any hairclips. It was flowing down her head, touching her shoulders ever so lightly. Her very face was emanated its own faint light, as if signifying how much of a star she was in my life. The fading hikari from the setting sun gave her a natural luminescent blush, the color of spring cherry blossoms…

She looked at me with those glimmering blue pearls she called her eyes, a somewhat indecisive light present in them. Her hands behind her back, she started moved closer to me…. Even if this was just a recap, I felt my heart hammering against my chest, and a strange mushy feeling inside my stomach expanding.

Her eyes…They were full of…something. It was similar to how Brock looked at Pike Queen Lucy, although a little…different. I wasn't sure what it exactly was, but I was pretty sure my eyes were mirroring it. She kept getting closer to me, and my palms got sweaty like they do before a big battle…Closer …Her face was now inches from my own as I stared deep into her oceanic pearls with a…mischievous glint in her eyes?

Suddenly, she grinned and snatched away my hat, placing it instead on her own head. I was too surprised to react, so she just smiled and placed her palm on my left cheek. Her expression turned somewhat…different, similar to how her eyes were looking earlier.

She looked painfully adorable with my hat on. My eyes, I imagined, were as hazy as hers were at the moment. I neared her face. Her lips parted a bit, but she stayed smiling. I could feel her pacing breath running down my neck, which only served to make my heart go even wilder…

Gently, I brushed my lips against hers, trying to take in every second of the true sense of euphoria I was feeling at the moment…She smiled into the kiss, mirroring my moves as she took the liberty of deepening the embrace and putting her arms around my waist. The soft touch of her lips, as well as her tender arms on my waist were making my brain melt with passion…The kiss was getting stronger now…Way strong…Electrifyingly even. Hold up…Now it was just starting to hurt…

"AAAAH!" I screamed and fell off the bed, with Pikachu in my hands. I shook my head to come back to my senses. I was kissing one of Pikachu's electrical cheek sacs, and he did NOT seem happy about it.

"Ash, _what the hell? I was just about to defeat that blonde lady's Garchomp when you woke me up with your weird smooching!" _Pikachu yelled at me. "_Why were you smooching me anyway? I swear, if you've developed some kind of Pokefetish, I am NOT being your-"_

"Chill, Pikachu . It's nothing like that. Sorry, I was having this dream…" I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head.

"_A dream? What kind?"_

I lied down on the floor with my arms behind my head and stared at the ceiling, my lips curling into a slight smile.

"Oh…A very nice dream indeed."

**So, yeah. I've just about hit the mark on cheesiness. _ Anyway this was just a random thing I did to kill my time. Feel free not to review, since it isn't really a fanfiction at all. XD Just something I wanted to do, since these kind of things ALWAYS give me good inspiration, both for my paintings AND my written works. XD Well anyway, hope you liked it. ^_^**

**Also, I seriously cracked up when Ash was describing Dawn. XD I mean, midnight blue hair? XDDD **

**Lots of love,**

**Jay.**


End file.
